


Against the Darkness [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Injury Recovery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The first few days are the darkest.Set post-S2 and forward.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 10





	Against the Darkness [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580879) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



**Title:** Against the Darkness 

**Fandom:** Star Wars: Rebels

 **Author:** htbthomas

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 11:48

**Summary:**

The first few days are the darkest.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580879)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/against%20the%20darkness.mp3)


End file.
